craedelfandomcom-20200214-history
Unification War
The Unification War is reguarded by Credelic scholars as the most important event in recorded history. The war, between the newly formed Western Empire and Eastern Empire, lasted a little under a hundred years and concluded with Lo Biele and the two sides signing the Unification Act and thus the creation of the Cradle Empire. The war's beginnings are regarded by scholars to be ten years previous during The Eladrin War, when the loose trading alliance between Bectin, Albatiia, Eirebenacht, Crangnia, and Porta became a full military alliance in order to defeat the invading elves. With this consolidation of power, the Western Empire quickly marched through Lo Biele and into E'Trina. E'Trina sent emissaries to the eastern nations of Matinska, Norswenark, Deinksvund, Hirvatyknia, the newly formed Shavizunark, and even Ombe. The call to arms was answered by all but Ombe, who saw themselves as too far away to be involved the matters of the affairs on the Cradle Sea. The Eastern Empire, or Eastern Alliance as they called themselves, were able to drive the Western Empire from E'Trina, but a stalemate was formed in neutral Lo Biele. Crossing the Bielen Straight in the north proved treacherous, and thus naval warfare on the Cradle Sea was for the first time found on the massive scale. Like Lo Biele, a small but populous island just north of the Bielen Straight (who's original name is lost to all but the most learned of scholars) remained neutral throughout the conflict. Unfortunately the island became a major battle ground in the war due to its geographical location, much like Lo Biele. Both neutral nations found themselves decimated by the conflict that they tried desperately to avoid. After decades of conflict both the Western and Eastern Empires found themselves with little military power and even littler understanding of the reasons for the war. In an act of political genius, the displaced king of the small island nation arbitrated peace between the two empires by the formation of a trading and mutual protection agreement that required both sides to maintain embassies on his island. He then remained the island Illios donnix Princepts, or Island of Princes in his native tongue, and was granted the title of Arbitrator of the Empires. Originally there were great disagreements between the many nations of the newly formed Cradle Empire but most were solved by consolidating power to the island of Illios donnix including the decision on the official language of the empire::the nantive tongue of the island, or Illiosian as it came to be known. After fifteen years of rule, the Arbitrator was able to martial an army comprised of both eastern and western continental forces. In a very short military campaign, the Imperial Army as they were called, were able to bring the king of Lo Biele before the imperial court in hopes to bring the nation of Lo Biele into the fold of the Cradle Empire. The Lo Bielan King proved himself to be a great negotiator, and over the course of two weeks the King in Chains, as he as called, was able to secure an agreement to rebuild the infastructure of Lo Biele as well as grant himself great personal power as the next in line for the role of Arbitrator in exchange for Lo Biele's entrance into the Cradle Empire. With Lo Biele signing the newly drawn up Unification Act along with all the other nations of the Cradle Sea , the Unification War was concluded. Time Line The World of Tellic